1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporated fuel treatment device for a motorcycle having a canister for reserving an evaporated fuel generated in a fuel tank.
2. Background Art
In automobiles and motorcycles, part of a fuel such as gasoline reserved in a fuel tank is evaporated to be an evaporated fuel. Devices for reusing the evaporated fuel without releasing it into the outside air are known as evaporated fuel treatment devices.
As one of such evaporated fuel treatment devices which is for use on motorcycles, there a structure has been disclosed in which a canister is provided on a vehicle body (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Document No. Hei 6-340281.
In the case where a canister is disposed on a motorcycle which has little space therein, however, the degree of freedom in layout is limited. In addition, while the charging-purging performance of the canister is heavily influenced by the outside air temperature, motorcycles are small in size and are liable to be exposed to the outside air.